Life: The Banana Festival
by Lastsyns
Summary: Jack and the Doctor visit the largest Banana festival ever thrown. After the Doctor makes himself sick on bananas, Jack ends up taking care of him and ends up changing the Doctor's mind about him. Part One of the Life Series.
1. Chapter 1

"I was going to stay with you forever." Donna's last words to him, when she knew him, kept playing in his head. Erasing her memories had been one of the hardest decisions he had ever made. Still it had saved her life and she was out their alive and that's all that mattered in the end. Still it didn't help that his TARDIS was empty again and he felt lonelier then ever. He lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, trying desperately to catch the sleep that wouldn't come to him. He hadn't slept in days and while he could go longer with out sleep, he desperately wanted just a few hours of the oblivion sleep brought.

He rolled out of bed and headed to the shower. After showering quickly he dressed in his blue suit and took the TARDIS to a small marketplace, on a large moon, that he favored. He could always find new parts for his TARDIS there and the inhabitants were friendly. It was exactly the pick me up that he needed. He landed the TARDIS in her usual place and then headed out into the crowds. The day was slightly overcast and did nothing to help his mood. He strolled along the stalls but rather than feeling better he was beginning to feel worse. He paused as a small trinket caught his eye and that is when he heard it.

"Banana festival," One man was saying to his friend.

"Excuse me, did you say Banana festival." He interrupted them, his eyes alight with joy. If there was one thing that could cheer him up, a banana festival would be it.

"Yes I did sonny." He scowled at being called son but didn't interrupt. "Largest festival ever to take place in this Galaxy. Now personally I don't like bananas, but I was told by my Great Grandfather, it was a sight to see. Banana stalls stretching as far as the eye could see. There was even a banana parade."

"And when was this," He asked excitedly.

"About a hundred years ago on the second moon of Elton." The man smiled. "I hate to disappoint you kid, but your two late for it." The Doctor didn't pay him any attention though as he ran off. He ran onto his TARDIS, throwing his coat over the coral in the process as he quickly reset the coordinates on his TARDIS to head to the festival. He paused though, before he threw the lever to send him on his way. Changing his mind, for just a moment, he set the coordinates again and this time took off the hand break.

It was only a few minutes later, that he landed the TARDIS inside the Torchwood Hub and then waited impatiently for his companion. He knew that as soon as Jack heard the TARDIS engines, he would come to investigate. He didn't have to wait long, as Jack came running on, he was pulling up his trousers with one hand, as he carried his gun holster in the other.

"What is the matter Doc," He asked in concern.

"Leave that off my TARDIS, Jack. You know I don't like guns." He said impatiently and Jack turned and left for a moment. When he came back on his trousers were thankfully on and zipped. The Doctor put the TARDIS into the vortex as Jack approached the console.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked him as he watched the Time Lord run happily around the console.

"We are going to the largest Banana festival in the Universe," he told Jack excitedly.

"Isn't that the sort of thing you should drag Donna too?" Jack asked and the Doctor's face fell for just a moment before he plastered the smile back on it. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"She's with her family," He stated, not wanting to tell Jack anymore. "Now your room is still where you left it... I think. Go get dressed." He landed the TARDIS and then confirmed that he had the right place before heading over to the doors to wait impatiently for Jack. It was only after a minute that he started to fidget and then another minute passed before he began to pace.

"Jack." He rolled his name in annoyance as he bounced on his heels excitedly. "Come on we're going to be late." he whined.

"Only you could be excited for a banana festival," Jack laughed as he came out of the back of the TARDIS. He was finishing buttoning up his shirt and tucked it into trousers before pulling his suspenders up. He had put his boots and socks on in the room and was disappointed to find he didn't have a coat in there. Still at least he was dressed, though he wondered how upset the Doctor would be if he walked around shirtless.

"It's not just a banana festival, it is the biggest banana festival the universe." he huffed as he explained. "There are bananas from every corner of the universe. They even have red bananas which don't taste as nice but have a firmer texture. Also there is banana cake, pie, ice cream, tarts, shampoo, lotion, soap..."

"Condoms," Jack interrupted trying to embarrass him and was surprised when the Doctor nodded.

"Jellies, candy, crisp." he continued his list as he grabbed Jack by the hand and dragged him out the TARDIS door.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Jack noticed, as they stepped off the TARDIS, was the color yellow. It was everywhere from the bright signs advertising the banana products carried to the banana's themselves. Jack bit his tongue hard to keep from laughing at the ridiculousness of it all as he watched a man walk by wearing a giant banana suit, carrying a child wearing one as well. He turned to the Doctor to ask if anyone really loved bananas that much, but stopped when he saw the Doctor's face. The Doctor's eyes were lit up with joy and he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Doc," Jack said after a moment of the Doctor just standing there, almost in shock.

"Right, yes, allons-y." He mumbled and grabbed Jack's arm, dragging him to the first stall. The first stall was filled with pastries made from banana's and as the Doctor sampled every type, Jack watched him. He tried one or two but he got more enjoyment out of watching the Doctor eat. The Doctor would take a small piece of each one and bring it to his mouth where he would give it a small lick before placing the morsel on his tongue and holding it there. He would close his eyes and look as though he were in bliss before he would chew slowly. After he swallowed he would move to the next pastry.

"Papa." Jack heard a little girl cry out happily.

"That's not papa," He heard the Doctor reply and turned around quickly to look for the source of the voice. He thought for a moment that he saw a man with spiky hair, in a blue pin suit, carrying a little girl with long brown curls disappear around a corner. They were gone though before he could get a closer look.

"Did you hear that Doc?" He asked and the Doctor looked at him dreamily.

"Hmmm..." he asked as he placed another piece of the same pastry in his mouth. He licked his fingers happily before breaking off another bit to offer to Jack. Jack held up his hand to decline it and the Doctor shrugged happily as he ate it himself. He finished it off and licked all his fingers again. He handed the man at the stall a few coins and then started to turn away. Jack watched as he stopped and looked confused, then turned back around and handed the man a few more coins. His eyes lit up as the man handed him a bag with two more of the pastries in it. He nodded his thanks and finally headed to the next stall.

Jack followed him. They must have spent a half an hour at that first stall and at this rate, they were going to be here all day. Still out of all the companions the Doctor had over the years, he had chosen him to go to the festival and that made Jack happy. The next stall was far more interesting with trinkets made from banana skins. There were also bananas that had been carved in to different people and shapes. All of them had been preserved in a hard plastic type substance. Jack didn't recognize it, but it allowed the banana to be picked up and still hold it's shape.

"Hand carved," The man said proudly.

"Did you carve them," The Doctor asked as he pulled out his thinking glasses and leaned in for a closer look.

"Sadly no, my hands shake too much these days. Those ones were carved by my son. I taught him just like my father taught me and his father taught me and his father before that." The man rambled and the Doctor nodded as he admired the work. The entire time he was looking, his hand kept reaching down in the bag and he kept breaking off pieces of the pastry to place in his mouth. He noticed Jack watching him again and broke off a piece and offered it to Jack again. This time Jack took it.

The way the Doctor was eating the pastry Jack expected something close to ambrosia, so he was a little confused as he tasted it. It tasted just like a banana with honey in a light flakey dough. Jack shook his head, maybe that was the Time Lord equivalent of ambrosia. The Doctor frowned as he reached into the bag again and found that it was empty. He kept reaching for a moment as if he had just missed the treat. When the bag continued to be empty though, he turned it inside out and brought it to his mouth.

"Stop that," Jack said finally seeing enough. He took the bag from the Doctor and stuffed it into his trouser pockets. "There is a lot more to try and on the way out we can get more if you want."

"What if they run out?" The Doctor pouted looking distressed.

"I will but more now and put them onto the TARDIS for you for later, will that make you happy." Jack asked and the Doctor nodded handing him a few coins. Jack went back to the first stall and bought as many as he could with the coins before taking them back to the TARDIS. He deposited them on the chair by the console and then headed deeper into the TARDIS to find a backpack. He had the feeling that he would be needing it. He returned to find that the Doctor had moved on to the next stall and was tasting a lotion that was made from bananas while the owners looked on with disgust.

"I can't leave you alone for two seconds." Jack joked.

"This isn't made from bananas." He responded as he made a face and lapped his tongue several times out of his mouth.

"I assure you sir it is. It is made from only the freshest bananas grown from the finest trees." The Stall owner told them indignantly.

"No, this is made from a synthetic compound similar to banana but it is not a banana." The Doctor responded as he closed the lid on the product and sat it back on the table.

"You have to buy it." The man demanded. "I can't sell it now that your fingers have been in it."

"No," the Doctor said firmly as he turned to walk out of the stall. "Come on Jack."

"You will buy it."

"I will not," The Doctor turned and the Oncoming Storm blazed in his eyes. He turned back around and the fury was gone just as quickly as he spotted a man dressed as a banana. Jack shook his head, he gave the man a look of apology as he followed the Doctor out amongst the crowd again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor managed to pull Jack to four more stalls filled with trinkets before Jack needed a break for a moment. His mind was overwhelmed by the yellowness and he had learned that bananas also come in shades of red, green, purple, brown, gold and strangely enough blue. That particular banana was grown on a small planet that barely sustained the life it had. The seeds had been scientifically altered to grow in the poor soil and for some reason the scientist thought they would make them blue. Jack didn't understand it as he stared at the banana that was a navy blue on the outside and a pale blue in the middle.

"So what does it taste like?" Jack asked the Doctor curiously as he watched the man take a bite.

"It's sweeter than a normal banana and softer too." The Doctor turned to Jack. "It would be good in those pastries. Did you bring any with you?"

"I don't know how you can still be hungry. You have done nothing but eat and sample banana products since we landed. You are going to make yourself sick." Jack shook his head.

"Never," The Doctor stated as he turned back to examining the different kinds of bananas. As he did. the little girl with long brown hair caught Jack's attention again. Jack was sure it was the same girl as she was still wearing the light yellow dress with black shoes. She had her head rested on a the man's shoulder and was holding a monkey doll tucked in her arm as she gripped the man's suit with her hand. She was staring at Jack with sleepy eyes and the man was rubbing soothing circles on her back. He stopped and talked the stall vendor across from them a moment and then stopped rubbing her back as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. Jack didn't see what he bought as he traded the coins for a small object and slipped it into the same pocket. Jack watched and as the man turned, Jack could clearly see he was right, it was a future version Doctor.

Jack felt conflicted. The little girl the Doctor was holding was clearly his daughter. Jack was happy the Doctor had finally found someone that he could be happy with and wondered how far into the future it was for him. Jack also realized that he was a little jealous and upset that it wasn't him. The future Doctor disappeared again and Jack turned back to the Doctor he was with. His Doctor was laughing over a tiny green banana that the locals insisted was the best there. Jack shook his head as he slumped against one of the sides of the stall. He stared down at his feet and was lost in his thoughts about the other Doctor. He looked up quickly as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Are you all right Jack," The Doctor asked him in concern.

"I need to sit down for a minute." Jack whispered and the Doctor nodded his understanding. He didn't say anything else as he led Jack out of the stall. Together they headed for a near by vendor and Jack sat down at one of the little tables out front while the Doctor headed up to the stall to get drinks. He returned a few minutes later with a amber colored liquid for Jack and a clear foaming liquid for himself. Jack took the drink and took a small taste.

"It's banana beer," The Doctor explained.

"Thank you," Jack replied as he took a deeper drink. It tasted a little bit off but it was helping. The Doctor sipped his drink. "What do you have?"

"It is a fizzy drink, made from bananas and topped with banana foam." The Doctor smiled as he took another long drink. Jack was relieved that the Doctor didn't ask him what was wrong, instead when Jack finished the first beer, he went and retrieved him a second. As they sat at the table in silence, the Doctor pulled a small trinket out of his coat and examined it again. Jack hadn't even noticed the Doctor buy it. The trinket was made from the skin of the blue banana and was shaped into a small rose, sitting in a glass vial. The Doctor smiled at then placed it back into his pocket.

"Still miss her?" Jack asked casually.

"Always." The Doctor smiled sadly in response. Together they finished off their drinks before the Doctor stood up again. "Come on Jack still lots to see. Allons-y."

The beer had slightly numbed his senses which Jack was grateful for as they entered the next area. There was a tent set up and chairs facing a stage. The sign out front announced that in ten minutes a lecture was starting on the origin of bananas. The Doctor grabbed Jack's arm and drug him into the tent as Jack moaned his unhappiness. The Doctor grabbed a pamphlet off of the table near the entrance and then proceeded to drag Jack to the front and sit directly in front of the lectern. He pulled out his thinking glasses and put them on as he looked at the pamphlet.

"Doc," Jack moaned, bored before the lecture had even started.

"Jack," The Doctor moaned back and turned to Jack with sad eyes. Jack smiled and huffed slightly as he crossed his arms and relaxed back into the chair.

"All right, if it will make you happy." Jack relented and the Doctor nodded still looking at him sadly. He leaned forward and got into the backpack, pulling out a bag of dried banana chips. He began to munch on the happily as he read. Jack shook his head. Jack remembered the older man approaching the lectern, but as the older man began to speak, Jack let the sound of his voice lull him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor didn't mind that Jack fell asleep. He knew something had upset Jack and though he was curious of what it was, he would never ask. Jack and him both had a lot of secrets as time travelers and also had a mutual understanding that there were just somethings they couldn't talk about. Still he drew the line with Jack sleeping as Jack placed his head on his shoulder and began to snore. He put his hand on Jack's head and carefully pushed him off. Jack grunted but straightened up again so that he was facing the podium, and let his head fall against his chest.

He watched him for a moment as Jack went silent and then turned his attention back to the lecture. He smiled to himself as he happily listened to the lecture on the history of Bananas. There was a lot of wrong information in it and just like when he had been told about Christmas on the Titanic, he wondered where they got their information. He chuckled as the man explained that bananas were first planted by apes and were considered poisonous to humans until the two of them sat down side up side and shared one. The lecturer then went on to explain how it was humans who first took the banana off Earth and planted it.

He chuckled as the man explained about the mysterious banana grove that had appeared where the Weapon Factories of Villengard had once stood. He hadn't meant to vaporize them completely, only take them permanently out. Still once they were gone, he had convinced the small starving nearby town to help him plant the grove. The seeds they planted were fast growing and soon the town had expanded and made money selling the bananas to other cities on the planet. The food shortage that had plagued them for years was resolved. He still stopped by there every once in a while to make sure the town was still prospering.

When the lecture finally ended, the man ran off before the Doctor had a chance to stop him and question him about his knowledge. He put the now empty bag, back in the back pack and turned to wake Jack. He made a face seeing the drool on Jack's chin. He briefly considered just leaving Jack and enjoying the festival by himself. Jack was obviously not having as much fun as he was. Still he enjoyed Jack's company and really didn't want to be here by himself.

"Jack," He said as he shook him roughly and then jumped back as Jack woke up swinging. He had expected it from Jack's years in the military and was able to get out of range before a single blow landed.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled as he wiped his mouth and then stood up and stretched.

"You missed the entire lecture," The Doctor informed him, as the two of them headed back out of the tent and into the bright sunlight.

"No Doc, I really didn't," Jack said and glanced at the Doctor out of the corner of his eye. "Where to now?"

"There is a banana parade in two hours. Before that we can look at more of the stalls and then get supper after the parade." The Doctor replied as he headed to the next stall.

"How can you still be hungry? I know that I eat a lot but you are beating me today." Jack chuckled.

"It's the atron energy," The Doctor said as he picked up a candle and sniffed it.

"Huh?"

"The atron energy that makes you immortal, takes a lot of fuel to keep you going, that is why you eat so much." The Doctor explained as he set the candle down and picked up an incense stick. "It is the same reason I eat a lot of bananas and molasses. My body needs the potassium in them to create energy."

"So basically today, you are giving yourself the Time Lord equivalent of a sugar rush?" Jack asked and the Doctor grinned broadly at him.

"Yep," He answered popping the p at the end of the word.

"Great," Jack mumbled to himself. He picked up the candle the Doctor had smelled early and sniffed it. It had a very subtle banana smell and Jack actually found the aroma pleasant. He handed the stall owner a few coins for the candle and then slipped it into the backpack, unseen by the Doctor. Jack planned to give him the gift later after they had returned to the TARDIS. The Doctor was busy examining oils that were clearly marked that they were not made from banana's but made to smell like them.

"Why don't you use real bananas for these?" He asked the stall owner as he picked up and smell a few of the different oils.

"The scent never comes out right and always ends up turning sour. I have found I have better success with the synthetic version we have developed." The man answered. Jack watched as the Doctor put a drop on the end of his finger. Before he had a chance to lick it off, Jack had his handkerchief out of his pocket and grabbed his hand. He wiped the Doctor's finger off as the Doctor scowled at him.

"You don't need to taste it, to prove it is synthetic." Jack hissed. He thought for a moment that he saw embarrassment cross the Doctor's face at being caught, but it was quickly replaced by the small grin he had been wearing since arriving at the festival. He didn't look at Jack or the stall owner as he hurried out and to the next stall. Over the course of the next hour, Jack was sure the Doctor was just amusing himself and frustrating him on purpose as he tried to sample lotions, shampoos, soaps, conditioners, bath oils and bath salts.

Jack stopped him from trying almost every single one of them. He ignored the Oncoming Storm look as he slapped the Doctor's hand away from a jar of face cream. He was getting to the point that rather then feeling like a companion to the Doctor, he was feeling more like a parent trying to control their naughty child. Unlike a parent though, he didn't have the option to take the Doctor home for misbehaving and they both knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another half an hour later, as Jack watched the Doctor eating something, again, that the Doctor suddenly stopped. He turned a light shade of green and bent over, wrapping his arms around his stomach, moaning. Jack was immediately by his side.

"What's the matter?" He asked in concern.

"I don't feel good," the Doctor moaned.

"Do you think it is because of all the bananas you ate?" Jack asked him sarcastically. "I told you that you were going to make yourself sick. Now come on let's get you back to the TARDIS."

"We're going to miss the parade," the Doctor pouted as he straightened up and leaned heavily against Jack. He was beginning to sweat and Jack doubted the Doctor would last another ten minutes on his feet, which wasn't even enough time for the parade to begin. As Jack turned to lead him back to the TARDIS though, he saw the other Doctor standing by the crowd, gathering to watch the parade.

"You will see it another time." Jack informed him. The Doctor shook his head.

"I can't cross my own time line." He told Jack and Jack didn't argue. He instead smiled as he lead the Doctor back towards the TARDIS. He would never tell the Doctor about seeing him in the crowd and would act surprised when the Doctor told him of the child in the future and he now knew that he would know that child. He glanced back again, just to see himself standing near the Doctor with the little girl sitting on his shoulders, waiting for the parade to start. Jack still couldn't tell who the mother was, but he was happy just to know that the Doctor trusted him with the little girl. He could also tell that he saw her enough that the two were comfortable with each other. He hoped that he was at least Uncle Jack to her, but he wouldn't say no if they wanted to name him her godfather.

The two of them made it back to the TARDIS and he helped the Doctor over to the controls. The Doctor slowly began to work his way around them, setting the coordinates to return to Cardiff.

"Pull that lever," he pointed as he held tightly to the console. Jack pulled the lever and then without being asked hit a few more buttons. He still remember the basic training he had received while traveling with the Doctor in his last generation. The Doctor pulled the hand break and sent them on there way. As she twisted and spun roughly through the vortex, like normal, the Doctor suddenly collapsed to his hands and knees. Jack came around the console just in time to see the Doctor getting sick on the grating. Jack grimaced slightly, the sight and sound of someone getting sick, always made him green himself. Instead of turning away though he knelt down next to the Doctor and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It's okay Doctor," He told him softly as the Doctor was sick again. "Just tell me how to land the TARDIS and then I will help you to your room and you can get some rest."

"Just hit the red button..." The Doctor paused as he gagged again. "Marked with the five." Jack stood up and looked around the console. He quickly found a series of red buttons marked with circular symbols.

"Are the numbers in Gallifreyan?" Jack asked and the Doctor nodded. He counted five buttons in and then hit the button.

"Emergency protocol five activated." The TARDIS announced.

"What's one through four?" Jack wondered and the Doctor gave him a look. "Never mind. Let's get you to bed." He tried to pull the Doctor up to his feet and the Doctor resisted.

"I'll stay here," he whimpered as every sudden movement made him feel sicker.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"No." He couldn't take the humiliation of being carried on top of the humiliation he all ready felt from making himself sick. If Jack carried him to bed, he was sure he would regenerate right then and there from embarrassment. He slowly rocked back until he was on his knees with his head still hanging down towards the floor. He held up his hand and took Jack's arm, using it to support himself as he climbed slowly to his feet. The effort made his head spin and he was beginning to sweat.

"I don't think it was the bananas that made you sick Doc. Are you allergic to anything?"

"Nothing I can't handle." He whispered. The TARDIS took pity on him and as the two of them exited the console room, the first room they came to was his. The door was wide open and Jack led him inside and over to the bed.

The room was simple, but Jack could see the Doctor's personality in it. An old fashion desk sat against one wall, next to a book shelf that was overflowing with books. The desk itself was covered in papers in circular Gallifreyan. The large bed was against another wall with a blue duvet covering it. Next to the bed was a small table on either side, with a reading lamp. One table had books stacked on it.

As the Doctor sat on the edge of the bed, Jack went over to the cupboard and opened it. He found a pair or simple striped pajamas and pulled them out. The door to the in suite loo was open a crack and Jack went in and got the Doctor a cold wet cloth to wipe some of the sweat off with.

"Do you want me to leave you alone while you change?" Jack asked as he put the pajamas on the bed and laid the cloth on the table. The Doctor shook his head no. Jack didn't say a word as he helped the Doctor remove his shoes and then his jacket. He unbuttoned the Doctor's shirt, and was going to leave the undershirt alone, but the Doctor pulled at it. Jack helped him to take it off and then handed the Doctor the cool cloth. The Doctor slowly wiped off his head and chest before handing the cloth back to Jack. Jack helped him pull on the shirt.

"Are you sure you want me to help with your trousers?"

"I trust you." That was all Jack needed. He helped the Doctor to finish changing and then pulled back the duvet, so the Doctor could lay against the cool clean sheets. The Doctor shivered slightly as he curled trying to warm up. Jack left him for a moment and returned with a bucket for beside the bed and a glass of water. He sat down on the edge next to the Doctor and brushed a piece of his hair back.

"Just rest now. We've landed in Cardiff but I won't leave you until you feel better," Jack reassured him.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor didn't sleep as he lay beneath the blankets shivering. Jack sat with him a while, trying to comfort him, but it wasn't working and he remained miserable. His stomach was clenching painfully still and his mouth kept watering. As long as he lay still though, he was sure he could stop himself from getting sick again. After a half an hour, Jack left the room again and this time he returned with a thermometer, which he placed the tip of in the Doctor's ear. The Doctor gave him a dirty look and tried to turn his head away. Jack laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, more to pin him the bed then to actually comfort him.

"Easy, I just want to know your temperature." Jack cooed at him softly as though he were speaking to a child, rather than a male well into his nine hundreds. The thermometer beeped and he moved it releasing the Doctor, whose hand immediately shot to his ear and he rubbed it unhappily.

"17 degrees, no wonder you are freezing," Jack chuckled as he looked at the thermometer, sure that it had glitched.

"It's high," the Doctor commented softly.

"What do you mean it's high? You should have hypothermia." Jack informed him.

"I'm not human," he reminded Jack indignantly. "It should be 16 degrees."

"So you have a fever," Jack inquired and the Doctor nodded slightly. "I think we should get you to the medi-bay and let the TARDIS check you out. I am positive you ate something you shouldn't have. Considering how much you put in your mouth though, I can't say I am surprised."

"No," He whimpered as Jack pulled back the blankets, ruining the warm nest he had finally started to make. He didn't have the energy to fight Jack though, as Jack gently dragged him up to his feet. He visibly paled and Jack paused for a moment as the Doctor fought not to be sick again. It didn't work and Jack barely got him to the bucket in time. He thought his stomach was empty after the first time, but he was wrong.

When his stomach finally calmed again, Jack supported him out of his room and into the medi-bay. He sat down on the end of one of the beds, supporting himself while the TARDIS scanned him. He was still shivering and just wanted to crawl beneath his blankets again. He frowned as she displayed he had food poisoning and recommended an antibiotic injection to help.

"Time Lords don't get food poisoning," He told the screen indignantly.

"Obviously they do." Jack countered. The TARDIS was displaying the information on the screen in English, much to the Doctor's dismay. Jack headed over to the Doctor's medicine cabinet and retrieved the antibiotic. He filled a syringe with the TARDIS's recommended dose and then the brought it over to the Doctor. The Doctor scowled at him and crossed his arms.

"I don't need it, I just need to rest." He informed Jack.

"But this will help you feel better quicker, am I correct?" Jack wondered and he dropped his eyes. He grimaced as Jack found a vein. "Sharp prick." Jack warned as he inserted the needle, and then emptied the contents of the syringe.

"Where did you learn to give injections?" The Doctor wondered in surprise, as he lifted his head slightly to watch Jack.

"I use to be a drug addict," Jack commented as he withdrew the needle and placed a cotton ball to catch the small amount of blood that followed. He grabbed a plaster and placed it over the cotton to hold it in place. He looked up into the eyes of the Doctor and found the man looking straight through him, as he analyzed Jack's words.

"I was a field medic." Jack shook his head. "I fought once in WWI and three times in WWII. For my second and third tour of WWII, I elected to be a field medic rather then take lives."

"I was a field medic, at first, during the Time War," he told Jack softly, in understanding. It was Jack's turn to be surprised. The Doctor never talked about the Time War or his past.

"What changed," Jack questioned and the Doctor shrugged as he slid carefully off the bed and took Jack's arm for support. He expected Jack to lead him back to bed but instead he was pleasantly surprised when Jack took him to the library instead. Jack led him over to the couch in front of a simulated fire. While Jack retrieved a blanket for him he lay down in front of it and enjoyed the warmth the TARDIS was gently blowing on him. Jack covered him up and then started to sit down in the chair nearby.

"You can sit here," He commented. He was feeling horrible still and just wanted contact with someone. He sat up slightly and allowed Jack to sit down, before laying down and resting his head on Jack's leg. Jack stiffened slightly before relaxing and softly began to caress the side of the Doctor's head. He relaxed even further under Jack's gentle touch and found his eyes drifting closed.

"I'm thirsty," he murmured and didn't question where the bottle had come from when he opened his eyes again slightly, to see a bottle of water and a straw. He took a few sips and hoped they would stay down as he closed his eyes again.

"This fire feels nice," Jack sighed.

"It's the TARDIS simulating it. A real fire would cause too much smoke and dangerous chemicals, so she is blowing warm air through a vent located behind the flames." He commented.

"You could just agree. Not everything needs to be analyzed Doctor," Jack chastised him softly.

"It's nice," He whispered as he drifted slowly off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor awoke to the soft murmur of Jack's voice, as he still stroked his hair gently behind his ear. It was a pleasant way to wake up despite that he was still sweating and felt clammy. His head was aching and his stomach threatened to release whatever contents it had if he moved. That was all right though, he didn't want to move and let Jack know he was awake yet. He didn't quite want this moment to end. Instead he lay there and listen to Jack.

"I was a medic during my second and third run of WWII because the only thing I wanted to do was make you proud. I couldn't kill anyone anymore then I could con them. You showed me different. I have to admit it hurt me Doctor when you tried to run from me when I finally found you in Cardiff, but I had to know if you could help me. Then you asked me if I wanted to die and I told you seeing all these people living their lives was fantastic, but that was a lie." Jack went silent.

"You want to die?" He asked Jack softly.

"No, not now, but someday I would like to." Jack admitted quietly, not surprised the Doctor was awake. "I have outlived so many and I will continue to outlive everyone I will ever know."

"I am sorry." He didn't know what else to say, which was rare for him. He knew the feeling well. He had walked away from the last great Time War, the last of his kind and more lonely then he had ever thought possible. He outlived several of his companions and knew that if he had kept time linear he would have out lived them all. All except for Jack. He realized that he was selfishly grateful that Jack would out live him and he would be there no matter how much time passed. The two of them went quiet and they sat their in the silence enjoying the warmth of the fire and watching the synthetic flames dance in the fireplace.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked after awhile breaking the silence.

"Nauseous and sweaty. I think I would quite like a shower." He responded.

"I don't think you could stand long enough to take a shower alone." Jack commented. "I could join you though if you would like, help you stand, wash your back maybe." He rolled his eyes to look up at Jack, who was staring down at him with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"Jack behave," He responded automatically.

"How about I draw you a bath instead, how does that sound?" Jack asked him.

"Lovely, thank you." Jack was gentle while lifting his head off of his thigh, but his body didn't think so as it reacted violently and he barely found the bucket Jack had brought with them in time. He heaved, gagged and moaned as his body got rid of the little bit of water he managed to drink. He couldn't help the sob that escaped. His throat burned from the stomach acid and his mouth tasted terrible. His stomach ached more then he could ever remember it aching in the past and his headache was worse.

"It's all right," Jack reassured him as he rubbed his back in soothing circles. He collapsed backwards and Jack helped to ease him on to the couch as he tried to catch his breath again. He felt as though he had just ran a marathon and wanted to slip back into the oblivion of sleep. Jack came around the couch and lifted him like a rag doll off of it. He was feeling too ill to complain or feel embarrassed as he was carried into his room and laid gently on his bed. Jack disappeared for a moment and came back with a cool glass of what looked like water.

"Just take small sips." Jack said and helped him to sit up, so that he was leaning against him as Jack supported him. He took a small drink and realized that it was actually a hydration mix from the medi bay. He took another small sip and fought to keep it down. He coughed and Jack moved the glass away. When he wasn't sick again, Jack let him take another drink. The liquid was calming his throat and his headache grew duller. He finished less then a quarter of the glass before Jack moved it away again and sat it on the bedside table.

"Would you still like a bath?" Jack asked him as he relaxed into Jack's arms.

"Please," He whispered and prepared himself for Jack to move. Jack carefully slipped off the bed and while his stomach flipped and begged to empty its contents, he managed to keep it down. Jack stood at the edge of the bed for a moment, before he retreated into the bath and the Doctor heard the water start. He slowly started to unbutton his shirt and had gotten it off and was working on his trousers when Jack returned. He immediately saw lust in Jack's eyes, but rather then comment he helped the Doctor remove them and then get up to his feet. Together they walked slowly to the bath and he hesitated. In order to get in the bath he was going to need help but then Jack would see him naked. He took a deep breath and regretted it. He took quick shallow breaths for a moment and then started to remove his pants.

He stepped out of them and then used Jack's arm as support as he climbed into the bath and lowered himself down into the warm water. He was surprised when the temperature felt nice for his cooler body and that Jack had taken the difference into consideration. Jack had also added bubbles to the bath to help cover him as he soaked. He felt his hearts leap a little at how much Jack had thought about him and his comfort and chastised himself silently. He wasn't falling for Jack Harkness.

"Need anything else?" Jack asked him.

"No," He replied as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"I will be in the next room if that changes, just call me if that changes." Jack dropped a kiss on his forehead and much to his dismay, he didn't hate it.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor was completely relaxed, with his eyes closed and almost asleep in the bath. The water had soothed his aching body and the hydrating mix had helped his head some, but the ache was still there. Time Lords didn't get migraines but the headaches he had gotten since Rose woke him early, were equal if not worse. He was quickly heading to one of his headaches and hoped it would calm before it flared. He never told Rose or Donna why some days he would spend hidden deep in the TARDIS. Martha was a doctor though and intelligent, she always knew when one of his headaches was coming on and was able to sedate him if necessary.

He had considered calling Martha when he first realized he was sick, but Jack was doing a good job of taking care of him. Besides at that moment he didn't want Martha to doctor him, he just wanted to be comforted and Jack was better at that. He chastised himself again. He was only feeling this way about Jack because he was sick and Jack was taking care of him. Jack had always been a good friend to him and would continue to be one. There was no need to complicate it by thinking he was falling for the Captain. Sleep was overwhelming him, by this point and so he let his head drift off to the side. He had just gotten comfortable again, when he heard footsteps approaching.

"I think it's time you got out and went back to bed," Jack commented as he came back in to check on him.

"I'm comfy," He replied with a sigh.

"Come on," Jack laughed as he reached into the bath and pulled the plug. "You don't want to regenerate due to drowning when sick."

"It would make me feel better," He groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up. His headache flared again, due to the light in the loo and he felt his stomach flip at the sudden burst of pain. He swallowed hard to try to keep from being sick.

"You like this face though. That's why you didn't regenerate when the Dalek shot you." Jack responded as he waited for the Doctor to decide if he was going to be sick again.

"Rose didn't want me to regenerate," He said finally. "She was so scared Jack. I like this face, but I will change again, she didn't want me to."

"Which was selfish of her. You could have died and she was more upset you were changing." Jack answered back as he offered his arm. The Doctor took it and pulled himself to his feet and then stepped out of the bath. He watched Jack's eyes drift downwards and a smile crossed Jack's face.

"Jack..." He drew out Jack's name and Jack smirked as he handed him a towel. He covered himself and began to dry. "That is part of the reason I left her in the alternate universe with handsy. He can give her a good life and she won't have to worry about him changing." He took the pair of pants offered to him and pulled them on.

"Do you miss her?" Jack questioned as he handed him a clean pair of pajamas. He had wondered what happened to Rose after the planets were returned. He knew it involved the metacrisis but up until this moment he didn't know how.

"I miss all my old companions," He replied with a soft smile as Jack reached over to help him button his shirt. After he was dressed the two of them crossed the room and he sat down on his bed again. Jack handed him the glass of hydration mix and he took several more mouthfuls before it was taken away again. Jack had changed the sheets while he was in the bath and there was a warm water bottle waiting for him. He laid down and covered up, curling gratefully around the bottle. He closed his eyes, but even with them closed the light from the room blazed on his eye lids. He reached down and pulled the blanket over his head as he moaned loudly.

"Stomach," Jack asked softly, as he sat down on the edge of the bed and started to rub his shoulder through the blanket.

"Head," he replied with a whimper. His mouth watered violently and he barely uncovered his head in time to make it to the bucket. Getting sick though, just made him feel worse and he wanted to scream out his frustration but all he managed was a groan as he fell against his pillows again. Jack carefully helped him roll into a more comfortable position before placing the water bottle near his stomach and covering him. He was slightly worried about how well Jack seemed to know him and how easily he had man handled him today, but that was a worry he would deal with later. Right now he just wanted to sleep and feel better. He didn't realize Jack had left the room again or that the lights had been dimmed as he lay in the bed in misery.

"This will make you feel better Doctor," Jack said softly as he gently moved his arm out of the blankets. He felt something wet and cold wiped on his arm, then the sharp prick of a needle being inserted again. He tried to pull his arm away but Jack was holding it tightly. His mind was growing cloudy again and he didn't fight it as sleep washed over him.

-DW-

The Doctor was suffering and Jack knew it. He had never seen the Doctor so sick or so weakened and it scared him. It scared him more then he was letting the Doctor know. The food poisoning seemed to take all the Doctor's energy and turned him into a rag doll that Jack could maneuver at his will. Yet he still felt useless and helpless around the Time Lord.

"Stomach," He asked as the Doctor moaned loudly and writhed slightly on the bed. He sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder through the blankets, just trying to bring the Doctor a little bit of comfort.

"Head," The Doctor moaned and then threw the blankets aside. Jack was grateful that the Doctor found the bucket before getting sick. Afterwards he collapsed back on to the bed and he helped the Doctor roll into a more comfortable position.

"I'll be right back," he whispered reassuringly, though he wasn't sure the Doctor even heard him. He left the Doctor's room and headed for the medi-bay, pulling his cell out in the process. He was grateful when Martha answered it quickly.

"Yes Jack," She said sounding exasperated.

"Sorry to bother you, but I have a question and I was hoping you would be able to answer it." He responded.

"Speak quickly please, I have to be in surgery in a minute."

"I am taking care of the Doctor and he has food poisoning and now is complaining of a headache. How can I help him be more comfortable?" Jack asked.

"Is he keeping fluids down?"

"No, not for long." Jack responded.

"Set him up on a saline IV to help re-hydrate him. He hates IVs so you need to put it in his arm and not his hand, or he will just take it out. Now with his headache, is he sensitive to light?" Martha questioned.

"I don't know for sure, but he keeps covering his head and leaving his eyes closed." Jack informed her.

"Give him .5 ml of a drug labeled with a blue label and a yellow cap called teta." She said.

"I see it." Jack told her.

"Put it directly into the canola after you have set up the IV and before you do, make sure he hasn't taken any in the last six hours. You can give him up to .8 ml every six hours until his head feels better. Now I have to go, I will call you after surgery to see how it is going." Martha said and then line went dead.

Jack took the IV, an IV stand and a syringe filled with the medication back to the Doctor's room. He set up the IV stand and hung the bag from it before approaching the Doctor again.

"This will make you feel better Doctor," he said softly as he took his arm out of the blanket. He gently cleaned a spot on the Doctor's arm before inserting the needle for the IV. The Doctor tried to pull away from him but he held his arm tightly in one hand as he injected the drug into the canola with the other. He watched as the Doctor quickly drifted off to sleep. He loosened his grip and then taped the IV in place. He cleaned up and then settled down in the arm chair near the bed. The light was too dim to read by and so he leaned back and closed his own eyes. He hoped silently that when the Doctor awoke he would feel better.


	9. Chapter 9

It was just over four hours later, when Jack's phone rang again waking him. He opened it quickly and stepped out of the room as the Doctor grumbled and turned over. He watched for a moment from the corridor but the Doctor didn't wake fully. Relieved he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Jack, how is he doing?" Martha asked.

"He is still asleep at the moment, but I think that is a good thing." Jack responded.

"It is, just let him sleep as long as he needs to. Just make sure you change over the IV when it is low." Martha told him.

"I will. How did the surgery go?"

"It went well." She responded vaguely as usual. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm worried about him but I'm fine otherwise."

"How did he get food poisoning?" She questioned, now that she actually had time to talk.

"We went to a banana festival and he had to try everything, including soaps and lotions." Jack laughed. "He was having fun until he made himself sick."

"It is no wonder he has a headache then. He should know better."

"What do you mean?" Jack wondered.

"Ever since he regenerated his body has created excess energy. It is what makes him so hyper, unfortunately it can only go on so long before it builds up and causes him headaches. Potassium helps his body to make the energy so by gorging on bananas he only helped his body to produce excess energy. Until it disperses he is going to have a headache." Martha explained. Jack shook his head. "Do you need me to come over and check on him?"

"No, I have it under control at the moment." Jack responded.

"All right, but if he isn't feeling better in a few days or if he takes a turn for the worse, you will call me right?"

"Of course." Jack replied back. They said their goodbyes and he hung up the phone before heading back into the room with the Doctor. He stopped in the doorway as he saw the Doctor laying with his head covered, the IV laying on the ground beside him. "I wasn't even out of the room ten minutes." Jack tutted as he picked it up.

"I don't like it," The Doctor whined from beneath the blankets.

"Did it make you feel better though?" Jack asked him.

"Yes," He admitted softly.

"Then I think you should leave it in." Jack went and got a fresh IV from the medi-bay and a plaster for the Doctor's arm to cover the last spot the IV was in. He returned to the Doctor's room and hung the IV back up. He then tried to gently coax the Doctor to give him his arm, but the Doctor just pulled the blankets around him tighter. He sighed and pulled the blankets back, and took the Doctor's arm in his. The Doctor looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Jack, I don't like it." He whined again.

"I know, but you need it." Jack replied back as he cleaned the little bit of blood off his arm from the previous IV. The Doctor just watched him as he found another spot to place the IV. Jack didn't think the Doctor's eyes could be any sadder but as he inserted the needle he found out he was wrong. He taped the needle in place and then took the Doctor's other hand in his and held it to keep him from removing the IV.

"Martha told me you get the headaches from having too much energy." Jack commented and the Doctor nodded as he tried to figure out how he was going to remove the IV again.

"I got regeneration sickness and Rose woke me too early to help her." He commented as he started to rub his arm against the bedside table. Jack sighed and moved the Doctor's arm to his chest and sat further up on the bed. "Since then I can't eat bananas like I use to. Pity I one time tried to eat 100 bananas in 24 hours on a dare. Now I am sure the headache would kill me."

"So you are almost like a human diabetic, you have to limit yourself on the amount of potassium you take in, but you still need to eat at least a little." Jack commented.

"Yeah," He gave up trying to figure out a way to remove the IV for now and instead leaned against Jack. Jack wrapped his arm around his shoulders and held him. "Handsy won't have that problem though. He shouldn't need the Time Lord energy since he is half human."

"Sounds as though you resent Rose." Jack commented, slightly surprised since he had seemed so happy to see her when she returned.

"A little," he admitted.

"You still slept with her though," Jack looked down and the look of disgust that crossed the Doctor's face surprised him. It was quickly gone back to the unhappy look he had since finding out he was sick. "I take that as a no."

The Doctor didn't answer him and Jack didn't expect him too. Still that left him extremely curious of when the last time the Doctor had sex and if he had ever slept with a human. He thought for sure, from the way the two acted together that they had shared a bed on at least one occasion. Still, he had to admit to himself, the Doctor seemed to enjoy more hugging and holding hands and comforting touches such as being held. His hopes of one day luring the Time Lord into his bed had been crushed long ago but still he would enjoy holding him while he could.

He realized he had been lost in thought and looked up to see the Doctor watching him. The Doctor's arm with the IV was near his long fingers and he was carefully scratching at the tape. The tape was almost loose enough to where he would be able to remove it. Jack took a deep breath and moved his hand away from his arm and then smoothed the tape down again.

"Why do you hate IVs so much?" Jack asked as the Doctor pouted at being caught.

"They itch," He complained.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Are you sure that they itch or is it only itchy because you don't like it?" Jack questioned him.

"It really is itchy." He responded immediately. Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

"I am sure if you ignored it, it would stop itching." Jack reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the cup of hydrating mix again. "If you can keep this down for more then a few minutes, I will take the IV out. Agreed." The Doctor nodded and Jack helped him to take a few drinks and then relax back again. He really hoped the Time Lord won only because he was inconveniently trapped between him and the bucket.


	10. Chapter 10

He was resting against Jack in the bed. Jack had his arm wrapped around his shoulder again and was still holding his hand without the IV in it. He was warm and comfortable under the blankets and just enjoying being held. He couldn't deny it to himself any longer. He had fallen for the Captain. The realization didn't surprise him. He had enjoyed Jack's company since he had first met him. They had flirted but at the time he didn't think anything of it, because everyone flirted with Jack. He had ran from Jack though. Looking at Jack was just wrong to his Time Lord eyes, but being in such close proximity to him, during the year that never was, had made it easier. In fact now, he realized, he enjoyed watching the way that time seemed to bend and reshape itself around Jack.

He snuggled closer to Jack and felt Jack's grip shift to hold him tighter. Jack kissed the top of his head and he sighed contently. The IV was keeping him hydrated and Jack must have given him medicine for his head because the headache was going away. The hydrating mix was sitting in his stomach and though his stomach still felt sour and sore, it was no longer fighting him to empty its contents. Even though he still felt sick, he was happier then he had been since leaving Donna. The day at the Banana Festival had been fun but it was laying here with Jack that made being sick worth it.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you travel with me again?" He asked softly.

"Why don't you wait until you are feeling better and then ask me again." Jack responded sleepily.

"You don't want to?" He whispered sadly.

"I didn't say that." Jack answered.

"You turned me down last time too."

"I couldn't travel with you after that year Doc. If you had asked me before we went on the Valiant I would have said yes without thinking about it. But during that year I had a lot of time to think and I couldn't just run off and leave Torchwood behind. They needed me. Telling you no was a hard decision but it was the right decision at the time." Jack explained. "I miss the stars though and the feeling you get as you set foot on a new planet for the first time. I will travel with you again Doc, but I have a few conditions."

"Such as?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"You wait and ask me again when you are feeling better. Also I still want to work for Torchwood. I won't just abandon my team. Ianto, Gwen and I have been through too much together to just give up on them now." Jack told him and he smiled against Jack. The stipulations weren't that hard. He would just have to be careful and double check the coordinates so that he didn't accidentally skip a year, like he had done with Rose. That was the first but not the last time he had ever been slapped by someone's mother and he didn't enjoy it.

"All right," He agreed.

"Good, now you have managed to keep fluids down for an hour are you ready to try food?" Jack asked and he groaned. "Nothing heavy Doc, just soup and possibly bread."

"No, food," he moaned as his stomach flipped at the thought of eating. He buried his face against Jack's chest as he breathed quickly trying to calm his stomach again.

"Please get sick in the bucket and not on me."

"I'm not going to be sick," He said determinedly and managed to fight the feeling. He felt the tension leave his body and collapsed against Jack again. "Can I have the IV out now?"

"Can we at least finish the bag?" Jack asked and he nodded against him. "Now do you need more medication for your head. It is about time I can give you another dose."

"Please and how much are you giving me?" He asked.

".5 ml of teta, per Martha." Jack answered as he grabbed the syringe from the beside table.

"Can I have .7 ml instead?" He asked as Jack removed the top of the syringe and stuck the needle into the canola.

"Are you sure that only gives you .1 ml if you need it again in the next six hours." He asked.

"I'm sure." He answered and Jack give him the higher dosage. He had premeasured the syringe to .8 ml just in case anyways. He capped the syringe again and set it back on the table. Jack then helped him to lay down so they were both more comfortable on the bed. He realized at that point that Jack had let him have all the blankets. He moved his arm and pulled them over Jack. Jack released his hand for a moment to help him.

"I have never heard of teta is it a pain killer." Jack asked as he pulled the blankets over his legs and the Doctor settled against him again. The Doctor wrapped the arm with the IV across his stomach and laid his head down on his chest.

"No it is a drug developed for Time Lords. It helps my body to disperse the excess energy it has created."

"So what happens if you take it and you don't need it?"

"Then my energy levels would drop and I would become sluggish until they came back up again. That is the reason why it was a highly controlled drug and it was hard for me to get a hold of after Gallifrey was gone. I finally found a pharmacy that sold it, without realizing its intended use, and I bought the lot."

"So how much do you have?"

"Enough," he answered vaguely. In truth he only had enough to help him for another fifty or so years. He wasn't desperate to find more yet and he was also working in his lab to develop it, so that he wouldn't have to find more. He didn't know how long he was going to be in this body and he hoped that the next one wouldn't have the energy problems, that caused his headaches. He shuddered slightly and wrapped his arm tighter around Jack. He didn't want to think about regenerating. He didn't like the way it made him feel as though he had died and though he had the same memories the previous man was gone forever. The man who laid here now in Jack's arms, wasn't the same man who had played in the red grass as a child, though they shared the same memories.

Plus, the next body he had would be his last. Siphoning off the excess regeneration energy hadn't stopped him from regenerating. It had only stopped him from changing faces. Without the Time Lords to ask for more lives, he was going to die. It could be in five years or a thousand, it didn't matter and when he died the Time Lords would be extinct. A race that had lived billions of years and should have had billions of more years would be gone and it was all his fault. He looked up at Jack, he didn't deserve to be happy after what he had did, but it was one of the only things he truly wanted anymore. He just wanted to be happy and forget and maybe, just maybe, Jack would be able to help him.


	11. Chapter 11

After the Doctor was sleeping soundly, Jack carefully dislodged himself from his arms and headed to the kitchen for a bite to eat. He hadn't really eaten during the banana festival and now he realized that he was starving. He had realized shortly after finding out that he was immortal, that it was in fact possible to starve himself to death and quickly. The energy that kept him alive required a lot of fuel to keep going and so he had to eat constantly. When he died, the worse one to come back from so far, had been starvation since his body didn't have the fuel it needed to pull from. There wasn't much on the TARDIS to eat though. He sighed and called Ianto.

"Yes sir." Ianto answered formally like always.

"Can you go and get two large pizzas and deliver them to the blue box sitting in the plaza?" Jack asked.

"Your usual sir?"

"Please, thank you Ianto." Jack smiled as he hung up. He didn't know whether to find it amusing or sad that they had been through so much together that Ianto didn't question the strange orders. Out of Ianto and Gwen, it was going to be Ianto who would take his travelling with the Doctor the hardest. He would have to be careful and make it up the Welsh Man until he got use to the idea. He wandered to his old room and pulled out one of the boxes he had been meaning to go through, but never had the time. Everything was spread out on his floor when his phone buzzed and he made his was through the console room to the TARDIS door.

"Your pizza sir and a thermos of coffee." Ianto said as he handed him the two boxes with the thermos balanced on top. "Will you be requiring anything else?"

"No, thank you Ianto." He replied as he disappeared back inside. He checked on the Doctor, then ate one of the pizzas before checking on him again. The Doctor's IV was almost empty and Jack considered for a moment about just leaving it in and changing over the bag. He was worried about the Doctor becoming dehydrated still, but the Doctor had kept fluids down, per their agreement. He clamped the bag off and removed the IV line, leaving the canola in place, just in case. He then retreated to the kitchen to eat the second pizza.

-DW-

The Doctor woke up in the warmth of his bed, but the first thing he noticed, before opening his eyes, was that Jack was no longer sharing it with him. He opened his eyes slightly and looked around the dim room and found that he was alone. His mouth and throat felt dry and his headache was almost gone. He saw that the canola was still in his arm but the IV had been detached.

"Jack," he called out and received no reply in return. He waited a few moments in case Jack was in another room. When Jack didn't return, he sighed and reached for the glass on the table. He knocked it to the floor and cursed as the contents spilled everywhere. He took a deep breath and moved to sit up.

"Jack," He called out again. His stomach flipped as he became vertical but it didn't threaten to release its contents. The thought of going to get a drink seemed like a daunting task, but he was over 900 years old. He could take care of himself, since Jack had abandoned him after all. He looked at the syringe laying on the table and wondered when he had the last dose of medication. He would have to start the count as of now, since he wasn't sure. He hoped his headache didn't flare again before he could safely medicate.

He started to lay down again before he remember his original goal for sitting up. He carefully made it to his feet and then across the room. As he stepped out into the corridor, the light made his head hurt worse and he swayed briefly. Not deterred he slowly made his way down the corridor. He was doing well until he tripped and fell hard to the ground. His head throbbed with the sudden jolt and he was sick to his stomach. He slammed his fist against the floor and cried out in frustration.

-DW-

He was half way through his second pizza when he heard the Doctor cry out. He rushed out of the kitchen and to the corridor to find the Doctor kneeling on the floor, near a puddle of sick.

"Doctor why are you out of bed?" He asked as he knelt down next to him.

"I needed a drink. I called for you and you didn't answer. I thought you had left me." The Doctor whimpered.

"I'm sorry Doc, I didn't hear you and I said I wasn't going anywhere until you felt better and I meant it. Now lets get you up and cleaned up and then I will get you a drink." Jack said as he carefully pulled the Doctor to his feet. The Doctor leaned into him as they walked back to his room and he sat him on his bed before finding another pair of clean pajamas. He went to the loo and got a cloth wet to let the Doctor was his face. When he returned the Doctor was still sitting in the same position.

"You're still feeling sick, huh," he commented as he handed him the cloth.

"My head is feeling better," the Doctor responded as he wiped his face.

"And still whiny."

"I am not whiny," the Doctor whined in response and Jack chuckled. He helped the Doctor change and then got him a drink. The Doctor took a few sips and set it on the table. "Where were you?" He asked finally.

"I was eating in the kitchen so you wouldn't have to smell it." Jack answered him. "I am done now though and I was thinking if your head is feeling better we can go watch a movie. What do you think?"

"I'd like that." He smiled and took Jack's arm. Together they walked to the living area of the TARDIS and settled down on to the couch. Jack wasn't surprised when the Doctor immediately cuddled up to him, laying his head down on Jack's shoulder. He was going to miss the cuddling when the Doctor felt better but for now he would enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack sat holding the Doctor, he had fallen asleep again and Jack was amazed at how peaceful he looked. Every once in a while his face would curl and he would whimper, but all Jack had to do was run his fingers through the Doctor's hair and make gently shushing noises and the Doctor would relax under his touch again. It amazed Jack that the Doctor trusted him so much.

Sure he had been trusted as a companion but during that time he had never seen the Doctor's bedroom or seen the Doctor sleep. He even thought for awhile that the Doctor didn't need to sleep. Now he was helping the Doctor at his most vulnerable. He realized the Doctor didn't even question that Jack was giving him injections or had him hooked to an IV. Even though the Doctor had taken it out, it was because he didn't like it, over the fact that he didn't trust it. He even didn't fight Jack when Jack had given him a drink after he almost passed out from getting sick.

Maybe he was thinking to much into it. It was clear the Doctor wasn't thinking straight. His head was hurting him and he had food poisoning, the combination alone was enough to make anyone miserable. On top of that though the Doctor was taking medication that was forcing his body to disperse the energy it needed to get it down to manageable levels. He had almost forgot about that. He looked at the time and saw that the Doctor could have had a dose over two hours ago. A little reluctant to disturb him, he gently woke the Doctor.

"Come on sweetheart. Time to wake up," Jack cooed softly as he gently shook the Doctor's shoulder.

"mmmm," the Doctor groaned and rubbed his head against Jack's shoulder as he got comfortable again.

"No, don't go back to sleep, you need to wake up now." Jack said a little sterner. The Doctor scowled at him as he moved to sit up and yawned. He didn't open his eyes as he stretched and then proceeded to lay his head down again on the other side of the couch. Jack couldn't help the laugh that escaped. The Doctor opened one eye to glare at him.

"Sorry. Well actually I'm not since I wanted you awake. I need to know if you need more medicine for your head." The Doctor's face scrunched up for a moment as he thought about it. His other eye opened and he sat up and rubbed his face.

"Please but only .4 ml this time," he stated as he leaned back. Jack watched him for a moment and noticed that the Doctor didn't seem like he was fighting not to be sick. He just leaned back and relaxed as though he were worn. Jack stood.

"I will be back in a moment." He told him as he left the room. He went first to the medi-bay and drew up a syringe for the Doctor, but instead of heading straight back to him, he turned to the kitchen instead. He prepared a mug of soup and grabbed a few pieces of bread before taking it all to the Doctor.

"I'm not hungry Jack," The Doctor informed him as he entered the room, carrying the food.

"I know but you should try to eat something now that your stomach has settled." Jack responded as he set the meal down on the table in front of the Doctor. The Doctor scrunched up his nose but he didn't have to fight not to be sick. He glanced at Jack as Jack sat down beside him and took his arm, slowly injecting the medication. With his other arm he reached for the bread and dunked it into the soup.

"When did you remove the canola?" Jack asked in confusion as he withdrew the needle and placed a plaster on the site. The Doctor shrugged. He cautiously brought the bread to his mouth and took a bite, setting the rest back down. Even though the bread fell apart in his mouth, he still chewed slowly before daring to swallow. The piece of bread felt like a rock in his stomach and he curled up into Jack again.

"Not settling well?" Jack asked and he shook his head no. "That's okay you can try again later."

"What did I miss?" He asked motioning to where the movie was paused.

"The end of the first one, all of the second and third and about ten minutes of this one." Jack replied.

"I've been asleep that long?" He questioned.

"You were tired." Jack kissed him on the top of his head again and rubbed his arm gently. Jack pushed the back button and restarted the movie. It was one that he had first seen as a child in the Boeshane Peninsula. Movies were a rare treat for the poor settlement, but he still remembered the time his father had taken the family to watch the screening. Gray had been just a baby then, in his mother's arms and he had sat on his father's lap, barely able to see above the other's head. He had been in awe of the moving pictures and had made his father laugh at his reenactments.

He looked down, as the Doctor reached up and wiped a tear, gently off his check. He didn't even realize one had escaped. His heart sped up as the Doctor leaned up and kissed him softly on the check. Just a peck but one that Jack knew he would cherish. It was the first kiss the Doctor had ever willing give him. Their first kiss had been aboard the game station, but the Doctor had been cold then. This kiss, as gentle and soft as it was made Jack's mind buzz with possibilities.

"What was that for?" He asked with a small smile. The Doctor shrugged and turned back to the movie.

"You were sad." The Doctor said finally as he curled closer to Jack. Jack had been excited when he had found the movie in the Doctor's massive video library, now though his mind was else where. For the first time, in his over 2000 years, Jack had a glimmer of hope that his love for the Doctor, might be returned.


	13. Chapter 13

The time passed quietly. The Doctor picked at his soup and bread occasionally, but thankfully the worse of his stomach problems were over and he wasn't sick again. Since he had regenerated, he couldn't remember feeling so worn. He normally didn't sleep much, maybe an hour or two a night, but now he wanted to lay down and sleep for a week. He moaned and swatted at the thermometer as it was placed in his ear again.

"Jack," He whined as Jack grabbed his wrist and held it with ease. The thermometer beeped and Jack moved it, releasing his wrist.

"Your temperature is back to normal, you're able to keep food down, how is your head?" Jack asked.

"Better, still sore, but not pounding."

"Will you need more medicine?" Jack asked and he shook his head no.

"The rest of the energy will disperse by itself over the course of the next few hours. I just have to be careful and not take in too much potassium in the mean time."

"I would say I hope you learned your lesson, but you haven't." Jack smirked. "I just hope you are smarter about it because I won't be there to take care of you next time though."

"Why not?" He asked as his face fell. He thought that Jack wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with Jack. Perhaps he was wrong though and just looking too much into it. He felt heartbroken and just needed to get away for a moment. Without looking at Jack he stood and made his way slowly out of the living area and down the hall to his room. He walked over to the closet and pulled out his brown suit. He didn't react as Jack took the suit from him and laid it down.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked as he turned him to look in his eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He lied and Jack nodded slowly.

"You are still weak and you are trying to get dressed so that you can run. Nothing about that screams that you are fine Doc." Jack said and he was again amazed by Jack's perceptiveness.

"I'm bored," He tried again.

"You're tired and about to fall asleep. Please Doctor stop lying to me. If you want me to go, I understand and I will leave." Jack responded.

"No," He cried out as Jack turned to head out of the room. "I don't want you to go." Jack came back over and led him to his bed. He laid down and Jack tucked the blankets around him, before kissing him softly on the forehead.

"I'm going to sleep in my room tonight. Sleep well Doc," Jack said as he left the room turning off the lights behind him. The Doctor watched him go, wanting to call him back again, but knowing that Jack needed to be alone. He grabbed one of his pillows and curled himself around it.

He didn't know when he finally fell asleep but he woke up stretched out diagonally across his bed. He assessed his body before trying to move. His headache was gone and his stomach felt empty, rather then sore. He stood gingerly and found it easier to walk and stand on his own. He carefully made it to the shower and stood under the warm water, enjoying the feel of it. After his shower, he dressed and headed to the kitchen. Fresh bananas were sitting on the counter top and he helped himself to one.

"Seriously?" Jack asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I like bananas," He replied as he took another bite and then offered one to Jack. Jack held up his hand to decline it.

"Since you are feeling better, I am going to go to work today. If you need me I will be back later." Jack commented. He walked Jack to the console room and then stood by the controls, watching as Jack left. He walked slowly around the console and pulled the lever to send her on her way.

-DW-

It had been a week since he had taken care of the Doctor during his sickness. He had learned from Ianto afterwards that the TARDIS had been there for three days but it was hard to tell time aboard the TARDIS. Still he had gotten his hopes up during that time when the Doctor had asked him to travel again. His hopes were dashed though as the TARDIS dematerialized as he walked across the plaza.

It wasn't completely unexpected and though this time hurt, it wasn't as bad as when he was left aboard the Game Station. That time he hadn't understood that the Doctor always ran. Though understanding it, didn't make it any easier. He took a sip of his cold coffee and sighed.

The sound of the TARDIS engines arriving filled the hub and he stood quickly, rushing around his desk to watch the blue box materialize next to the Rift Manipulator. Gwen and Ianto rushed in with their guns drawn.

"Guns away," Jack ordered as the doors to the TARDIS remained closed. He waited until they had tucked their guns into their holsters again before calling out to the blue box "It's okay Doctor you can come out."

The door opened slowly and the Doctor slipped out. He was wearing his brown pinstriped suit and long brown coat. He looked at Gwen and Ianto with a smile before turning his eyes to look at Jack, as he came down the stairs.

"Gwen, Ianto, I would like you to meet the Doctor," Jack said pleasantly and Gwen reached out to shake his hand, as Ianto stepped back and turned towards the archives door.

"Gweneth!" The Doctor said happily.

"Just Gwen," She replied.

"Right, sorry," he replied not sounding sorry at all. He bounced on his heels a little as he turned to Jack. "I was thinking you and I could go to a small restaurant on the moon of Poosh. They have a banana toffee cake there that is fantastic."

"Are you asking me on a date Doc?" Jack wondered.

"I'm offering all of space and time Jack," He responded, trying to keep his feelings in check as his hearts sped.

"You're paying," Jack answered as he headed through the doors.


	14. Chapter 14

After he left Jack in Cardiff, he drifted in the time vortex with no destination in mind. He didn't want to be alone, he was tired of being alone and having his companions leave him. Donna and Rose had both promised him their lives recently but a human life was short compared to the long life he would lead. The only person who could truly stay with him forever had never promised it. Damn it, he missed Jack. He still wasn't feeling like normal and just wanted to lay with Jack on the couch again or cuddle in his bed. He scolded himself as he headed deeper into the TARDIS, he had traveled on his own before, he could do it again. Except he didn't want to.

He hurried back to the controls and reset them, landing in the Torchwood hub. He watched as he was greeted by Gwen and Ianto pulling guns on his TARDIS. He placed his hand back on the hand break ready to pull it and leave but Jack told them to put their guns away and he removed his hand and headed to the door. He put his coat on out of habit and then waited for a moment.

"It's okay Doctor you can come out." Jack called out and he opened the door slowly, slipping out before it was all the way open and standing in front of them. He eyed the two before turning his attention to Jack as he came down the stairs. His hearts sped and he scolded himself softly.

"Gwen, Ianto, I would like you to meet the Doctor," Jack said happily and he took Gwen's offered hand as he watched Ianto turn and head out the room. He raised an eyebrow to Jack, who didn't seem to notice it.

"Gweneth!" He exclaimed.

"Just Gwen," She replied.

"Right, sorry," he replied not really sorry at all. He bounced on his heels a little as he turned to Jack. "I was thinking you and I could go to a small restaurant on the moon of Poosh. They have a banana toffee cake there that is fantastic."

"Are you asking me on a date Doc?" Jack wondered.

"I'm offering all of space and time Jack," He responded, trying to keep his feelings in check as his hearts sped.

"You're paying," Jack answered as he headed through the doors. He followed Jack on to the TARDIS, closing the doors behind him. He threw his coat and walked over to the controls. Jack watched him, slightly concerned that the Doctor wasn't running and dancing around them like normal. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Molto Bene, Jack."

"How long has it been since you dropped me off in Cardiff?" Jack questioned coming closer.

"Ah, forget the moon of Poosh. There is a meteor shower happening now in Granlon, that had so many meteor's locals thought the world was ending. Granted it did about two weeks later, but that was just a coincidence." He changed the coordinates as he talked to Jack, "Or we can go to..." He trailed off as Jack took his arm and turned him away from the console.

"It has been a week for me Doc, How long has it been for you?" Jack asked again. He lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, an action that wasn't missed by Jack.

"A few hours?" Jack guessed and he nodded. His hearts sped up as Jack stepped forward. He could smell the fifty-first century hormones, mixed with the whiskey that Jack favored. He licked his lips nervously as Jack leaned closer and then with great care brushed their lips together. Jack kissed him softly for a moment, before he felt Jack's tongue press against his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and allowed Jack to kiss him deeper as he wrapped his arms around him and held him. Jack pulled back after a moment and he sighed as he dropped his head to Jack's shoulder.

"I missed you too, Doc," Jack responded as he moved his hand up to gently stroke the hair behind his ear. He released Jack and moved back to the controls, setting their coordinates back to their original destination. He still wanted the Banana Toffee Cake and a date with Jack sounded fun.

"To Poosh?" Jack asked.

"To Poosh," He agreed as he finally pulled the hand break to send them on their way.

-DW-

"And that Imogen is how Papa came to travel with me again." The Doctor said softly to his infant daughter, resting on his chest. She was watching him with bright blue eyes and he knew she didn't understand a lot at the moment, but he enjoyed telling her stories. "And one day I will take you to Poosh to try their cake too."

"At least wait until she can hold her head up on her own," Jack commented as he as he came into the room. He handed the Doctor a warm bottle as he laid down beside him on the bed. He kissed the Doctor and then Imogen on the head before getting comfortable beside them. The Doctor leaned into him and adjusted Imogen so she could easily drink her bottle. Jack wrapped his arm around him and he sighed. It had taken a long time to get there but at this moment he realized that he was truly happy.


End file.
